Dust in the wind
by Noa chan
Summary: PWP-One Shot- Snape se promene dans la rue apres son travail de professeur a l'universitée .


Autrice : Noa Black  
  
Genre : PWP ( Ils ne sont pas dans leur monde habituel mais dans le notre ! le monde des moldus ! ) POV de Severus on peux peu être dire OOC mais bon ...On ne peux pas savoir ce qu'ils pensent vraiment alors ..Et puis c'est un PWP alors j'ai le droit (tire la langue) Song fic ... Heu ...Et puis voilà Slash aussi !  
  
Résumé : Dust in the wind ... Le titre parle de lui même ...  
  
Petite note : Voilà ce que ça me fait d'être privée d'Internet pendant le week-end ! (Merci maman ) Bon en tout cas je dédicace cette fic à Nataku parce que j'ai envie de lui dédicacer et aussi parce que je l'aiiiimeeeeeee (Et puis je veux me faire pardonner parce que j'ai pas pu lui envoyer la fic qu'on écris toutes les deux en ce moment à cause de ma mère 0)  
  
Petite note 2 : Si vous voulez une suite ou que vous avez aimés et bien envoyez moi une petite review ! C'est la nourriture préférée de ma muse   
  
DUST IN THE WIND  
  
Ainsi  
  
Sur cette photo obscène , furtivement vendue  
  
Dans la rue (par crainte du gendarme)  
  
Sur cette photo pornographique  
  
Comment s'est il trouvé un tel visage de rêve  
  
Ici , comment t'es tu trouvé , toi ?  
  
Qui sait quelle vie humiliante et vulgaire tu mènes  
  
Combien sordide le cadre  
  
Quand tu posas pour être photographié   
  
Combien basse doit être ton âme .  
  
Mais avec tout cela , et plus encore , tu reste pour moi  
  
Le visage de rêve , le corps modelé  
  
Fait avec la volupté grecque.  
  
C'est ainsi que je te garde en moi  
  
Et que te raconte ma poésie  
  
Avril 1913 C.P Cavafy  
  
Comme chaque soir en rentrant chez moi , je passe par une rue sombre et mal famé . Le royaume des dealer et des prostitués .  
  
Comme chaque soir en rentrant chez moi , je marche vite , pour ne pas courir , pour ne pas avoir l'air de fuir , mais pour quitter ces lieux mal famés au plus vite .  
  
Comme chaque jours pour ne pas penser aux meurtres qui s'y passent , au viols et au larmes de cette ruelles étroites , je pense à ma journée .  
  
Une journée de travail , comme toutes les autres . une journée à martyriser les élèves que j'ai en classe .  
  
J'aime les faire mourir de peur , les humilier , les rabaisser ... Je suis fou , je sais ...Mais celui que j'aime particulièrement blesser c'est lui . C'est toi .  
  
Tu es si beau ...D'une beauté si provocante , que je ne peux m'en empêcher . je suis censé te Haïr et moi à la place je t'aime . Mais jamais tu ne le sauras !  
  
A chacun de mes cours ou tu es la , je passe mon temps à t'observer . Dans cette immense fac , je ne te croise pas assez ...Alors pendant ces quelques heures de cours je t'observe , je ne fait que ça . Je te contemple , je te grave dans ma mémoire . Je te dessine dans mon âme .  
  
Tu es si parfait . tes cheveux noirs de jais , juste assez court pour dévoiler ta nuques si fine et si fragile ou j'aimerais laisser ma marque , tes grands yeux verts , reflet de ton âme , si adulte et pourtant si étrangement enfantine , comme un enfant ayant grandit trop vite . Ses yeux dans lesquels j'aimerais plonger les miens . Et ta bouche , ta bouche si belle , si pleine , si rouge ...J'aimerais la faire rougir encore plus sous mes baisés ...  
  
Et puis ton corps ... Si parfaitement musclé , si fin , si gracile et pourtant si fort ... Je pourrais passer ma vie à te décrire , tes courbes , tes lignes , tes sonorités .  
  
...Ta voie est si belle , Grave mais juste assez , Douce et pourtant si dure quand tu me parle ... Devant moi tu ne baisse jamais les yeux ... Tu me permet de pouvoir les regarder à ma guise ...Même si ce n'est pas réellement ton intention ...Car comme tout mes élèves tu me déteste , et je cherche ta haine encore plus que pour les autres , car je ne peux avoir ton amour .  
  
Tu es si parfait ... Si vrai ... Mais au fond de tes yeux si vert , comme la pierre si pur qu'est l'émeraude . Au fond de ses yeux je peux voir la douleur qui se cache dans ton âme . Je sais que peux de personne la voie , il faut t'observer longtemps pour pouvoir la voir . Tu es impulsif et quand ça ne vas pas le monde entier le sais ...Mais cette lueur de tristesse au fond de tes prunelles est permanente ... Si dure et si triste ...  
  
Qu'es ce qui a bien pu te blesser ? Qu'es ce qui te blesse encore ?  
  
J'aimerais pouvoir panser tes blessures et les guérir pour toi ...Mais jamais tu ne me laisseras approcher .  
  
Tu me hais ...  
  
Je t'aime ...  
  
Le monde n'est il pas mal fait ? Tout en nous nous oppose . Je suis ton professeur et toi mon élève . Je suis ton ennemis mais je t'aime ...Et pourtant ...  
  
Quand tu as mal je souffre.  
  
Quand tu ris je suis heureux .  
  
Quand tu pleures , je meurt .  
  
J'aimerais tant savoir le pourquoi de cette lueur destructrice , qui te meurtri un peu plus chaques jours .  
  
Je veux te connaître par cœur !  
  
Je marche toujours dans cette ruelle sombre ... A bien y regarder je dois m'y être perdu ! Je ne reconnais rien . Comme mes pensées se sont égarées en allant vers toi , mes pas m'ont perdus dans un lieu que je ne connais pas .  
  
Je crois que j'ai peur ...  
  
Je n'ai aucun moyen de défense , à vrai dire je n'ai jamais été bon pour les bagarres . Je suis le genre de personne à vous cloué de peur sur votre chaise par des mots , par un regard , mais pas par la force . Douleur psychologique et non physique ... Je ne suis même pas capable de battre une fillette ... Contrairement à toi qui a tant de force ... Il faut dire que tu es le meilleur jouer de Rudby du Campus ...  
  
Ca y est je m'égare encore dans mes pensées . Toujours à cause de toi .  
  
Maintenant je sais que j'ai peur ici . La nuit est tombée sans que je m'en rende compte et les lumières frêles des lampadaires rendent toutes les ombres terrifiantes .  
  
Les dealers vont sortir , suivit par les prostitués ...A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà tous la , cachés dans la noirceur de la nuit .  
  
Je vois les ombres bouger autour de moi , de frêles silhouettes noires passer furtivement à coté de moi , frôlant les murs ... Moi aussi je suis vêtu de noir , comme à mon habitude. A croire que personne ne peux me voir , à croire que la nuit me cache comme elle les caches ...  
  
J'entend des éclats de voies , étouffées par l'obscurité ... Je marche ...Plus vite ..Je veux partir , m'enfuir serais plus juste ...  
  
Les ombres sont toujours la , parfois je distingue même les visages de ces personnes ...  
  
Et puis ...  
  
Devant un espèce de Love hôtel délabré ...  
  
Deux hommes ...  
  
Il fait si noir ...  
  
Et pourtant ...  
  
Je suis sur , je suis sur de ce que j'ai vu , à la faible clarté du réverbère qui illuminait la rue . ça ne pouvais être que toi je te reconnaîtrait entre milles ... c'était tes cheveux , tes yeux , ton corps ... TOI !  
  
Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi es tu dans un tel endroit à une heure si tardive ? Pourquoi allait tu dans cet hôtel accompagné de cet inconnu ?  
  
Pourquoi ai je pu lire de l'appréhension dans ton regard alors qu'il ouvrait la porte sur ton passage ...  
  
Je me suis arrêté devant la porte . Devant ce bâtiment dans lequel tu es entré ... Je ne me trompais pas ...Il s'agit bien d'un love hôtel ... Bon Dieu mais qu'es ce que tu fiches la dedans ?  
  
Pourquoi fais tu cela ... Je ne peux pas te laisser la ! Il en est hors de Question ! Je ne veux pas te laisser la ...  
  
J'entre dans la battisse sombre et j'arrive près du comptoir . Une jeune femme , maquillée, ou plutôt devrais je dire peinturlurée à souhait vient me saluer et me dit d'une voie mielleuse  
  
« Bonsoir mon mignons ! Envie d'une petite gourmandise ? »  
  
Je la regarde avec dédain , bien sur elle ne sais pas que je suis gay mais je suis sur que même un homme hétérosexuel ne voudrais pas d'elle ...  
  
Je répond donc d'une voie froide ...La voie que j'ai l'habitude d'employer avec mes élèves .  
  
« Non ! Je voudrais un renseignement ! »  
  
Ca a eu l'air de la refroidir , comme si un paquet de glaçon lui était tombé dessus . Mais elle essaye de rester polie ! Je suis toujours un client potentiel .  
  
« Et quel genre de renseignement mon beau ? » Dit elle d'une voie un peu moins mielleuse .  
  
« Je voudrais savoir ..Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir qui est entré ici il y a deux minutes ... »  
  
Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de finir , et bizarrement elle sourit tout en me disant :  
  
« Ho ..Il vous intéresse ? C'est vrai que c'est un très bon choix ! »  
  
Je reste ébahit ..Comment se fait il que ...  
  
« Il auras finit dans environ 10 minutes ...Si vous voulez bien attendre , vous pourrez l'utiliser bientôt ! »  
  
L'utiliser ? Finit ? Très bon choix ? Mais de quoi parle t'elle ? Et pourquoi se sourire sur ses lèvres ? Ca ne peux pas être possible ..Pas lui ..Il ne peux pas ...Il ne peux pas se prostituer ... Non ...  
  
Je m'assois sur un fauteuil miteux et j'attend ... Je veux être sur que ce soit lui ...Il va m'entendre ! Qu'es ce qui lui prend de faire ça ? On ne vend pas son corps ..C'est ...C'est dégoûtant , affreux ...Incompréhensible ...Pourquoi ne se garde t'il pas pour la personne qu'il aime ?  
  
« C'est bon vous pouvez y aller ! » Me dit la voie dégoulinante de la prostituée . « C'est la chambre numéro 19 ! Il n'est pas prévenu ! Vous lui expliquerez ce que vous voulez qu'il vous fasse ! Il est docile ! »  
  
Ses paroles me donnent envie de vomir ... Je monte les marches grinçante à contre cœur . Il faut que je l'arrache à cet enfer . J'arrive devant la chambre 19 ..La porte est entrouverte , une douce mélodie s'y échappe ...  
  
I close my eyes ,only for a moment , and the moment's gone  
  
(je ferme les yeux , seulement pour un moment et le moment est parti)  
  
All my dreams , pass before my eyes , a curiosity.  
  
(tout mes rêves , passent devant mes yeux , une curiosité.)  
  
Cette chanson je la connais ... Dust in the wind ...  
  
Et cette voie ...Je pourrais la reconnaître même si j'était sourd . C'est sa voie ...Sa voie si douce et si chaude ... La voie de mon amour ...  
  
C'est donc lui qui chante ..Cette chanson si mélancolique ... Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre . Il est la , il se rhabille . Rattachant maladroitement sa chemise . Son Jean est encore a terre . Il ne porte sur lui que son boxer et sa chemise déboutonnée ...  
  
Perfection ...  
  
Il incarne la perfection .  
  
Il est si beau dans la douce lumière tamisée de la pièce .  
  
Et pourtant quelque chose cloche ... Quelque chose qui n'altère en rien cette beauté ...Mais qui au lieu de la rendre lumineuse la rend mélancolique ...  
  
Dust in the wind ,all they are is dost in the wind  
  
(poussière dans le vent , tout ce qu'il sont est poussière dans le vent)  
  
Peu être es ce cette chanson , qui sort de ses lèvres si parfaites ... Ou bien ...  
  
Non ce n'est pas elle ... Elle nous fait juste prendre conscience de cette mélancolie...  
  
Same old song ,just a drop of water in an endless sea  
  
(cette vieille chanson , juste une goutte d'eau dans un océan infini )  
  
All we do , crumble to the ground , though we refuse to see  
  
(tout ce que nous faisant s'écrase sur le sol même si nous ne voulons pas le voir )  
  
Je viens de comprendre ...  
  
Ce qui ne vas pas avec mon amour ... C'est ...  
  
C'est cette tristesse dans ses yeux ...Ce n'est plus un éclat , c'est trop intense pour n'être qu'un éclat , ça rempli tout son oeil , le voile pour en cacher l'émeraude ...  
  
Il a l'air si triste ...  
  
Si désespéré ...  
  
Si fragile ...  
  
Dust in the wind ,all they are is dost in the wind  
  
(poussière dans le vent , tout ce qu'il sont est poussière dans le vent)  
  
Et lui , continu de chanter ... Sa tristesse se mélangeant à sa voie , donnant une fragilité et une profondeur à la chanson ...  
  
Tellement parfait ...  
  
Je n'ose plus respirer ..Il est si beau ... Si parfait ...  
  
Il s'écroule sur le lit , visiblement éreinté . Il n'a même pas eu la force de remettre son pantalon ...  
  
Et il continu à chanter , en regardant le plafond craquelé ... En se plongeant dans ce blanc fissuré ... En essayant d'oublier ...  
  
J'ai vu la tête de son ancien client ... La tête de quelqu'un qui a bien mangé et qui est repus ...Il me Dégoutte ...Osé toucher à cet ange si pur ...Tellement empreint de pureté ...  
  
don't hang on , nothing last forever but the earth and sky  
  
(ne vous y accrochez pas , rien ne dure éternellement mais la terre et le ciel )  
  
It slips away , all your money won't another minutes buy  
  
(Dont il s'esquive , tout votre argent n'achèteras pas une minute de plus )  
  
Cette chanson est si belle chantée par sa bouche ...  
  
J'aimerais pouvoir continué à l'entendre éternellement . Mais je ne peux pas . Il faut d'abord que je le sorte de la ! Il faut que je sorte cet ange de cet enfer , ce n'est pas sa place .  
  
Dust in the wind ,all they are is dost in the wind  
  
(poussière dans le vent , tout ce qu'il sont est poussière dans le vent)  
  
La chanson c'est éteinte sur ces dernières paroles ...Empreinte de douleur ... Depuis tout à l'heure je l'observe sans oser bouger , sans vouloir casser la mélodie qui sort de son cœur ... Mais maintenant s'en est trop ...  
  
Je vois les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues habituellement si rose et aujourd'hui si pales ...  
  
Il s'est assis sur le lit , recroquevillé sur lui même , essayant de se calmer . Alors je ne résiste pas ...  
  
Je ne peux pas lui résister .  
  
J'entre doucement , en refermant la porte derrière moi et je le prend dans mes bras . le berçant comme on berce un enfant qui fait un cauchemar . Je sent son odeur encré dans sa chemise , je sens sa peau contre la mienne ...En d'autre circonstance je lui aurais sauter dessus ...Mais la je me dois de le protéger ...  
  
Il éclate en sanglot dans mes bras , il ne peux plus se contrôler . Il ne sais même pas qui est en train de le consoler ...Mais il en a besoin ...  
  
calme toi petit garçon ! je suis la ...  
  
Fin !  
  
Note de l'autrice : Et oui ...Ca se finit comme ça ! Mais si vous voulez une suite je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Je tient a dire que c'est ma premier fic Severus/ Harry (Enfin je crois lol ) Donc pas de cailloux jeter sur l'autrice ou beuglantes pleine de potion douteuse et douloureuse ! merci lol) 


End file.
